Little Pokemon Of Horrors
by Sundiel260
Summary: Life for Sara is not fun. Even as a legendary. She poor, lives in a run down town, her job is going out of business, and the Pokémon she loves is dating this horrible dentist girl who would rather make him a punching bag than a boyfriend. But when this new creature she finds and names Osteen2, her life suddenly becomes great! With a cost.


**Sundiel260: I Don't own Pokémon Or Little Shop of Horrors**

* * *

Chapter 1

Intro

_On the twenty-third day on the month of September, in an early year not to long before our own, the pokemon race suddenly encountered a deadly threat to its very existence._

_And this terrifying enemy surfaced, as such enemies often do, in the seemingly most innocent and unlikely of places…_

A wine bottle hit a puddle, clearing it up a bit as the scene zooms out showing a flower shop (the same as Mushnik's) as a storm starts rolling in. Music starts to play as 3 shadows start to appear behind the shop. "_Little Shop, Little Shop of Horrors. Little Shop, Little Shop of Terror. Call the cop, Little Shop of Horrors. No, oh-oh, no oh!" _3 pokemon come out from behind the building singing. They are the Lake Trio, Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie, dressed up in blue sleeveless dress that end at their tails, wearing blue gloves and a bow on the right side of their heads. _"Little Shop, Little Shop of Horrors. Bop-sh'bop, Little Shop of Terror. Watch'em drop, Little Shop of Horrors._ _No, oh-oh, no oh!" _Uxie starts taking the lead. _"Shing-a-ling, what a freaky thing to be happening!" "Look out!" "Look out!" "Look out!" "LOOK OUT!"_ Mesprit sings lead. _"Shang-a-Lang, feel the strum and drang in the air. (Yeah, yeah, yeah.)"_ Lighting suddenly flashes and the Lake Trio are suddenly on a fire escape still singing but with Azelf in the lead. _"Sha-la-la, stop right where you are, don't you move a thing."_ They all start singing together again. _"You better, you better, telling you, you better. Tell your mama, something's gonna get her. She better, everybody better beware!" _They stop singing for a moment when the rain starts pouring down as the scene zooms out showing the street with very little pokemon out and about, trying to get out of the rain. The Lake Trio appears again this time on the sidewalk, walking or rather floating on it, spinning while singing again. _"Ooh, here it comes, baby, tell the world baby. Oh, no, no…" _They stop across the shop. _"Ooh, hit the dirt, baby, hit the dirt, baby. Oh, oh, no! Oh, oh, no!" _They float out on to the street with Uxie leading again. _"Alley-oop, hurry off to school child, I am warnin' you." "Look out!" "Look out!" "Look out!" "LOOK OUT!" _Mesprit sings again. _"Run Away! Child, you're gonna pay if you stay, yeah! (Yeah, yeah, yeah!) _Azelf starts leading again. _"Look around, something's coming down, down the street for you."_ They starting together again inside the shop where a Dusknoir is reading the newspaper on a sudden eclipse last Tuesday behind a counter, surprisingly not noticing that the Lake Trio are right behind him singing at him. _"You betcha, you betcha, you betcha butt, you betcha. Best believe it, something's coming to get ya. You betcha, you better watch your back in this town!" _The Lake Trio star heading down to the basement with Uxie behind shouting whoa! _"(Comma, comma, comma) Little Shop, Little Shop of Horrors. Bop-sh'bop, you'll never stop the terror. Little Shop, Little Shop of Horrors. No, oh oh. No, oh oh. No, oh oh. No…"_

The music slowly stop as do the Lake Trio as they point to a Cresselia, who seemed around 27, at the height of 4'31', a little bit thinner than a normal Cresselia and her vale had a bit more blue than pink, with a bit of dust on herself but not too much, was for some reason trying to reach a flower pot out of her reach on top of a shelve on the wall without using her powers. She seemed rather mad for some reason. Shaking her head in frustration she leaps, grabbing the edge of the shelf. Suddenly the hangers come lose, bring the Cresselia and the plants on top of the shelf down. "Whoa!" Crash! The whole shelf, plants, and empty pots fell to the ground and on top of the Cresselia. "Sara! What's going on down there?" A deep voice called. The Cresselia, better known as Sara, picked herself up and called back. "Nothing, Mr. Mushnik!" The scene switches back to the Dusknoir, Mushnik, where he shakes his head, grumbling to himself, turning back to his newspaper. Switching back to Sara, she was dusting herself off mumbling to herself. "Dang, Mushnik! No power rule! So what if I accidently destroyed part of the shop when I was little? Hump! The only power he lets me use is my lavation so I can move around!" She suddenly stops dusting herself relishing something. "Which I could have used to get the pot off the self! Ugh! Why do I always forget?!" She finished dusting herself off, turning back to the mess on the ground. Sighing, she turned to get the broom out of the closet. She began sweeping the floor, picking up a box shaped radio. It was making static sounds, which cleared instantly when Sara tossed it on the bed. "And for the news! Scientists say they have discovered a new way to clear your skin, and get this, you're supposed to rub berries on your face! Ha! Who would ever do that? Also the last week's total eclipse is still baffling the nation of its sudden appearance, bringing up some unexpected pokemon to welcome aliens they say."

Sara rolled her eyes as she turned off the radio. "What pokemon will do these days." Suddenly something rustled behind her. Her attention was brought to her upper side of her bed. It had a few broken pots, some dirt, a heart shaped picture frame facing down, and a toppled over box. Her eyes widen at the sight of on the bed. "Oh no!" She slowly moved toward the box, her eyes opened wide, her face starting to pale, sweet started rolling down her skin. Her paw was almost to the box, slowing down each second, like it was going to bite her, tear at her, take her very life away. "How did my picture frame get down here?" Sara sudden turned her hand away from the box to the picture frame which lay right next to the box. She picked up the frame, putting it back on the shelf above her bed. Crash! Another crashing sound came from behind her. "Huh?" She turned around to see a bit of blue going behind the dresser with broken pot beside it. "What?! How did you…?" Her attention was brought back to the box. Turning the box over she gasped when she relies it was empty. Another crashing sound was heard. "Huh? Hey! Stay away from that!" Sara immediately left the bed, rushing toward something which dodged her, jumping around the room. "Get back here!" After a few moments, Sara finally caught it. "Now stay in there!" She hissed. The thing struggled in her grasp, but she was able to put it back in the box. "Now…" She spoke normally. "Stay in there and I might introduce you to everybody." A soft thud was heard. "Good. I'm glad you understand."

She went back to sweeping, but each time she swept it was much slower each time. "I wonder when Osteen is coming." She whispered to herself, looking sad. Outside of the shop, across the street the scene shows a hotel door but the view only showed a bit of the steps with little of the door. The door opens, reveling 2 long very thin pitch black legs stepping outside only to pauses a moment to close the door. The legs started going down the 4 step staircase, gently stepping over a sleeping Mightyena, and started hurrying along. Slowly the scene moves up showing more of the pokemon, a Darkrai. He was tall, 4'78', seeming to be around 32. He was a bit thinner than any other Darkrai, a bit scarred of his surroundings, swaying a bit as he walked. His white hair drooped behind him reaching his tail, not rising up like his black shoulder wisps. His hair was pulled back a bit making him look rather handsome, excepted his right eye was a bit swollen and purple. He kept looking around, very scarred and frightened like someone was going to jump out and beat him. Soon he was at the shops door. He was about to open it when a Rattata jumped on the windowsill and started making noise at him. "Rattata, rat, tata!" The Darkrai instantly backed away from the door, staring wide eye at the Rattata. "Eke!" Inside the shop, Mushnik turned his head to the commotion outside. When saw what was there, he instantly got up. "Oh, dear! Better hurry before that Rattata scares him away!"

Just as he was half way there something jumped out of the Darkrai's hair, landing in front of the Rattata. "Zorua!" It shouted. The Rattata instantly coward at the Zorua, turning around and running away before the Zorua could do anything. The Darkrai started to calm down. "Whew, thanks Mike." The Zorua, Mike, turned to the Darkrai smiling. "Zor!" He happily barked. The Darkrai stuck out his right arm to the windowsill, allowing Mike to ran up his arm and nuzzle his face as he opened the door hearing the bell ring and being greeted by Mushnik. "Ah! So he finally decides to come to work today! Hey nice job scarring that rat away Mike. Heh, I thought I was going to have to chasse after him again." Mike happily waged his tail. "Zor!" The Darkrai however doesn't greet Mr. Mushnik right away. Instead he tries not to make eye contacted with him and hurry's along to the back room. "Oh, g-good morning Mr. Mushnik." He whispers softly, hinting that he was nervous. Mushnik looked concern and confused. He knows that this Darkrai is scared sometimes, he was used to it, but he would always make eye contact with somebody. "What morning? It's almost closing time." He said following him to see why he wasn't making eye contact with him. Crash! Noise from down stairs brought him turn away from the Darkrai a bit, giving the Darkrai a chance to put Mike on the counter and hurry to the back room to inspect his eye. "Sara! What in Arceus name is going on down there?!"

He sighed when he didn't get an answer. "Osteen can you go and see…" Mushnik turned around, stopping in mid-sentence when he saw the Darkrai's, Osteen, eye. "Osteen!" Mushnik softly gasped. Osteen stopped looking in the mirror and looked at Mushnik only to relies he saw his black eye. He tried to hide it with his hand. "Osteen! Where'd you get that shiner?!" Osteen walked out of the back room past Mushnik to the flower cupboard. "Ah, s-s-shiner?" He asked, opening the cupboard door, the 1 with see through glass, and placed his head against it. Mushnik shook his head, placing his left elbow on the counter next to Mike. "His greasy girlfriend beating him up again?" Mike nodded his head sadly. "Zorua." Mushnik sighed placing his other hand on his face. It had been a couple months now since Osteen had been dating this girl, though by the look of it, it seemed she like to make Osteen her punching bag than boyfriend, and if he was lucky he would get out most dates without getting hurt but it was very slim if that happened. Even though he knew Osteen was a bit of a scaredy cat but by now he should have dumped the girl. "Look, Osteen." Osteen looked back at Mushnik. "I know it's none of my business, but I'm beginning to think she's not a good clean kind of girl!" He placed his hand on his hip. "Zor!" Mike barked in agreement. "Mushnik." Everyone turned their gaze at the basement door. It opened with Sara carrying a box full of empty pots. "I got these for the-!" Her right and left wings got snagged in the doorway cussing her to fall and land on her face, breaking the pots, freeing her vale after her fall. "Sara! Look what you done to the inventory!" Mushnik shouted. Sara gazed at the broken pots before her, not noticing Osteen walking up to her and knell in front of her. "Please don't yell at Sara, Mr. Mushnik." Sara perked up when she heard Osteen's soft quiet voice. She gazed up at Osteen smiling. "Hi Osteen. You look very handsome today." Osteen blushed, turning his gaze to the ground hoping Sara didn't see. But she saw his black eye instead. "Where'd you get that black eye Osteen?" Osteen looked back at her, looking very sad. "Um, I-I'll help her clean up the mess before any of the costumers arrive."

Osteen got up slowly and walked to the back room doors. Mike jumped on his shoulder. "That should give you plenty of time!" Mushnik huffed. "Oh boy! What life I got!" he grumbled, giving Sara a glare cussing her to clean up faster. "Misfit employs, business is lousy, and I'm losing my health over this…Hey! You!" He went to the widow where the Lake Trio, now without the blue dress and bows but with brown jackets with red sleeves, were outside against the window with their backs turned on him. Azelf was reading the newspaper. Mushnik began knocking on the glass getting their attention. "Shoo! Shoo! Go Away! Move!" He shouted at them waving his hand to shoo them away. The trio started leaving, Azelf rolled her eyes. Mushnik went to the door exiting the shop still yelling at them. "Go Away! No Loitering!" Mesprit looked back at him. "Man, I wasn't loitering! Were you Crystal?" Azelf, Crystal, turned around starting flouting backwards. "Not me Ronette. Were you Chiffon?" "You outa be in school!" Mushnik yelled at them. "Yeah, well we're on the split ship." Uxie, Chiffon, yelled back. "Right, we went to 5 grade then we spilt!" Crystal confirmed. "So? How do you ten to better yourselves?" Mesprit, Ronette, stopped the other 2. "Better ourselves? You heard what he said? Better ourselves! Mr. When you're from Skid Row, there's no such thing."

The trio went out of the scene as music began to play while the scene showed an ally. Pidove flew away as an Audino walked carrying grousers while singing. _"Alarm goes off at 7 and you start uptown. You put in your 8 hours for the powers that have always been."_ Ronette was leaning on the right side of the building wearing a pink dress with pink gloves. _"Sing it child." _The Audino walked past her into the street and sang again. _"Till its 5 p.m." _An Excadrill, who was leaning on the other building looked and sang along. _"Then you go." _The Audino and the rest of the Lake Trio began singing again. _"Downtown, where the folks are broke. You go downtown where your life's a joke. You go downtown, where you buy a token and you go…" _They stop at a hotel. The Lake Trio stopped singing letting the Audino finish. _"Home to Skid Row."_ She walks up the steps, with the Lake Trio to sing again. _"Home to Skid Row." _A Gliscor joined in. _"Yes you go…" "Downtown." _A Bisharp joined in after a car went by him without stopping. _"Where the cabs don't stop!" _He got angry and walked by a house where a Snorlax appeared at the window with a pot. _"Where the food is slop!" _He dumped the stuff inside the pot to the ground._ "Downtown where the hot-heads flop in the snow." _The scene showed a cross section in the road with a bit of pokemon on it. _"Down on Skid Row." _The scene switches to a metal stairway with pokemon going down, staying in tone with the beat. The Lake Trio was beside it. _"Uptown you cater to a million jerks! Uptown your messengers and mailroom clerks! Eating all your lunches at the hot-dog carts. The bosses take your money and they break your hearts!" _A bunch of pokemon start joining in. _"And uptown you cater to a million whores. You disinfect terrazzo on the bathroom floors. The jobs are really menial, and you make no bread! And then at 5'o clock you head…" "By subway." "Downtown, where the girls are drips."_ Osteen started singing in a sad but sweet voice, placing the broken pots in the trash. _"Downtown." "Where they break your hearts." _Mike watched Osteen from a rail not too far away, watching Osteen walk up to him very sad. _"Downtown."_ _"Where relationships are no go!" _Mike jumped on to his shoulder, rubbing his head on Osteen's face. _"Down on Skid Row" "Down on Skid Row." "Down on Skid Row." "Down on Skid Row!" "Down on Skid Row!" "Down On Skid Row!" _The scene switches back to the shop with Sara sweeping the floor. _"Poor, all my life I've always been poor. I keep asking Arceus what I'm for." _She uses psyche to move the broom while she danced. "_And he tells me "Gee I'm not sure"…Sweep that floor kid!"_ She grabbed the broom again after seeing Mushnik give her the evil glare before going back to his newspaper. _"Oh…, I started life as an orphan, child in the street."_ She swept the last bit of dust out the door, placing the broom to the side of the door and went outside._ "Here on Skid Row, he took me in, gave me shelter, a bed, crust of bread, and a job…Treats me like dirt and calls me a slob which I am…" _She looked around herself, sighing when all she could see was the same beat down town which she called home. _"So I live…" "Downtown" "That's your home address, you live…" "Downtown" "When your life's a mess, you live…" "Downtown" "Where depressions just status quo…" "Down on Skid row." _Sara turned a corner into an alleyway eyeing the ground. _"Someone show me a way to get outta of here, cause I constantly pray I'll get outta here. Please won't somebody say I'll get outta here... Someone give me a shot or I'll rot here." _She stopped in front of a metal fence hitting it with her head. A hand shot up a grabbed the fence, causing Sara to back up in surprise. _"Show me how and I will, I'll get outta here." {Downtown, there's no rule for us} "I'll start climbing up hill, and get outta here" {Downtown, cause it's dangerous} "Someone tell me I could still get outta here." {Downtown, where the rainbows just a no show} "Someone tell lady luck that I'm stuck here!" {When you live…} _Sara quickly turned around and sped out of the alleyway, getting away from the pokemon behind the fence. Osteen got up from where he was sitting with Mike on his head, singing along with Sara. _"Gee, it sure would be swell to get out of here" {Downtown_ _where the sun don't shine } "Bid the gutter farewell and get outta here" {Downtown} "I'd move Heaven and Hell to get outta Skid" _They stopped at a building corner, placing their backs against the wall looking around themselves. _{Downtown} "I'd do, I don't know what to get outta Skid" {Downtown} "But a Hell of a lot to get out of Skid" {Downtown} "People tell me there's not a way outta Skid" {Downtown} "But believe me I've got to get outta Skid Row!" _Sara, Osteen, and the rest of the pokemon sang the last bit, keeping it long before they stopped suddenly. Sara and Osteen kept their heads up when the others put theirs down after they sang.


End file.
